Trust me, Harry I'm the Doctor
by The Impossible Astronaut
Summary: E se a TARDIS pousasse em Hogwarts? Todos sabem que a máquina nunca leva o Doutor a onde ele quer ir, mas o deixa aonde ele precisa estar. Dessa vez, o Senhor do Tempo e o Menino que Sobreviveu irão se unir para enfrentar inimigos surpreendentes. Allons-y
1. Chapter 1

O Doutor estava correndo com Rose logo atrás dele. Estavam no Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, passando pelos corredores de um prédio abandonado. Os dois alcançaram a escada e dispararam descendo. Era um prédio alto, de uns 20 andares. O Doutor parou de repente para tomar fôlego e Rose seguiu seu exemplo.

- O que... você disse... que era aquilo? – questionou Rose.

- Parecia... um Brioom – respondeu o homem de sobretudo.

- E isso é? – disse Rose, já recuperada.

- Uma criatura do espaço profundo. Eu não me lembro bem, mas se não me engano Briooms vivem em Lyeet, não muito longe de Gallifrey – ele parou repentinamente e olhou para uma abertura no teto distante. – Ou onde costumava ser Gallifrey.

Rose pôs uma mão no ombro de seu amigo. Quando ele se lembrava de seu planeta natal, destruído na Última Guerra do Tempo entre os Daleks e os Senhores do Tempo, do não havia muito o que pudesse fazer.

Então, com a mesma velocidade com que tinha se entristecido, o Doutor ergueu os olhos radiantes.

- Então _allons-y_, Rose Tyler! Temos um Brioom para cuidar!

Como se houvesse sido combinado, um urro veio do alto do prédio. Sem mais palavras, a dupla voou pelos degraus restantes. Ao chegar no térreo, foram para as portas duplas. Estava trancada. O Doutor pegou a sua chave de fenda sônica e trabalhou na fechadura que, apesar de velha, resistia bem. Então ela cedeu e os dois se lançaram para fora.

- Vamos fechar isso! – gritou Rose enquanto puxava as duas portas para a posição inicial.

- Isso! – disse o Doutor. – Feche-as – e ele passou a chave de fenda para trancá-la.

Ela obedeceu, e o outro veio com pedaços de madeira e outras coisas que estavam jogadas ali. Provavelmente haviam tentado reformar o local, mas tinham parado. Colocou tudo na frente da porta. Se levantou e olhou para Rose.

- Vamos lá, você também! - Ela entendeu o recado e correu para pegar entulhos. Ele agarrou uma corda grossa. Depois correu para um guindaste com uma bola de demolição na corda e a posicionou de modo a ficar logo acima da porta.

Ele desceu da máquina e foi até a mulher:

– Tome, pegue a chave de fenda. Modo 24-E e aponte para o guindaste quando o Brioom se atrapalhar na porta com os escombros – E olhou para o céu. – Deus, o sol está fazendo um bom trabalho nessa parte do planeta – E correu para um portão pequeno.

- Espere, está indo para onde? Ele está para o outro lado!

- Preste atenção na porta! – e saiu, o sobretudo esvoaçando logo atrás.

Rose se posicionou e ficou esperando. Logo ouviu alguns barulhos dentro do prédio. Ouviu uma fungada alta, e soube que o bicho havia captado seu cheiro. Ele tentou empurrar a porta, mas estava fechada. Então ele começou a se jogar contra ela. As dobradiças gemeram. Houve um estalo e o Brioom estava solto.

Tinha dois metros de altura, fácil, e possuía uma pele brilhante, como a de um sapo. Andava sobre duas patas e andava como um homem, mas tinha a cabeça de serpente, que se ligava a um corpo forte vestido com armadura.

Ele tropeçou nos escombros e tombou no chão. Rose hesitou só um momento antes de apertar o botão da chave de fenda já ajustada. Porém a bola de demolição não caiu, mas começou a girar loucamente. Por sorte, o canteiro onde estava o prédio era grande, então havia espaço, mas ainda assim era perigoso.

O Brioom se ergueu e rugiu para a máquina. Quando ela não demonstrou se intimidar, o monstro começou a bater nela com seus punhos enormes. O metal começou a se deformar, porém o braço continuava girando com aquela esfera gigante.

- Rose! – gritou o Doutor, de algum lugar atrás dela, bem ao longe.

O monstro se virou na direção da voz e viu Rose. Deve ter recapturado o cheiro também, pois suas narinas mão muito agradáveis de serem descritas se dilataram com vigor. Rose jurou ter visto uma pedrinha voar para o interior do nariz do Brioom, mas ele não pareceu se importar. E se lançou para a garota. Rose ergueu a chave de fenda sônica por reflexo e esperou a dor que sabia que viria.

Por sorte, seu dedo pressionou o botão, que acionou a função da chave de fenda. Não surtiu nenhum efeito letal no monstro, mas acendeu a famosa luzinha azul.

Os Briooms tem um fascínio incrível por coisas brilhosas. Eles evoluíram de pequenas células trazidas em um meteoro, que caiu na terra que viria a ser Lyeet. Elas só sobreviveram porque os diamantes d'água, que cresciam aos montes ali, se agruparam em torno do meteoro com velocidade e concentraram o pouco calor que havia no planeta nessas células, por acaso, e elas se desenvolveram. Daí seu amor por tudo o que, em sua concepção, lhes deram vida.

Quando a luz se acendeu, o Brioom parou para admirar o brilho daquilo que parecia um diamante d'água, de tão azul e radiante que era. Não foi muito, nem dava para pensar em correr, mas foi o suficiente para o Doutor chegar. Ele carregava a corda que tinha levado, e ela estava empapada com alguma coisa, que pingava copiosamente no chão do canteiro. Ele a girou acima da cabeça e lançou na direção do Brioom, que ainda olhava a ponta brilhosa da chave de fenda. Quando ergueu a cabeça, recebeu uma bela pancada de corda molhada.

Ele tombou, e Rose correu para perto do Senhor do Tempo, esperando o ser se erguer novamente, porém ele ficou no chão se retorcendo e gritando horrivelmente. O Doutor correu para o monstro, afastou a corda dele e começou a tirar seus sapatos. Como se a situação não fosse suficientemente insana.

- Rose, puxe cada um dos dedos do pé dele. Agora!

- Eu não vou tocar nessa coisa! Tem gosma! E verde!

- Você nasce da fusão de duas gosmas que se unem. Tecnicamente você é uma gosma crescida. Feliz? Agora puxe os dedos!

Os dois fizeram aquilo, cada um em um pé (que vale ressaltar, tinham oito dedos cada), enquanto o monstro se debatia e fumaça saia de onde a corda o tinha tocado. Então Rose puxou o dedinho do pé esquerdo (sim, ter oito dedos não quer dizer que você não possa ter um pequenino) e ele estalou. O Brioom se enrijeceu e depois relaxou os músculos, desmaiando.

- Agora estamos melhor – disse o Doutor. – Venha, me ajude a colocá-lo na sombra.

- O que havia na corda? Ácido? Gosma espacial?

- Água do mar.

- Ah, água... água do mar? O que isso pode fazer com um alien?

- Bom, contra este tudo. Ele tem uma constituição úmida, que não suporta o contato do sal com a pele. Pode ver como ela brilha contra o sol. Lembra que ele estava gritando como louco quando o achamos, no meio da rua? O calor dessa terra devia o estar matando, como está fazendo comigo nesse exato momento. Essas roupas são para o clima de Londres, pelo amor de Deus – terminou ele, rindo. Pegou a chave de fenda sônica, ajustou a função e parou a bola de demolição, que ainda girava.

- Então acabamos aqui? – disse Rose, rindo do gracejo.

- Sim, vou trazer a TARDIS aqui, e podemos ir.

Depois de a TARDIS chegar no canteiro e a dupla colocar o Brioom dentro da máquina, a porta da caixa azul se fechou e fez seu barulho característico, até desaparecer no tempo e espaço. Lá dentro, o Doutor e Rose conversavam.

- E agora? Para Lyeet? – questionou a mulher.

- Sim, sim. Estaremos lá em alguns minutos – disse ele, movendo os infinitos controles daquela máquina impossível.

A nave aportou num ponto isolado do planeta, frio e cheio de neve. O Doutor abriu a porta para ver se não havia ninguém. Quando confirmou isso, foi até o Brioom, ainda desacordado.

- Bom, em alguns dias ele não terá mais essas queimaduras. Com sorte, ele não se lembrará de mim. Sem sorte... bem... digamos que eu já esteja acostumado em não ser querido em mais um planeta.

Rose olhou para o homem de sobretudo. Provavelmente metade do universo o odiava. O Doutor era conhecido por preceder morte e destruição onde quer que passasse. Muitos desastres eram associados a ele. Mas nenhum deles conhecia o homem, ou melhor, alien com quem ela viajava. Era o mais bondoso e honroso de todos, que podia usar sua extrema sabedoria e poder para dominar as pessoas, mas as usava para impedir que seus iguais o fizessem. Sentiu um aperto no coração, Gostaria de gritar para cada ser existente que, se não fosse o Doutor, o universo teria entrado em colapso há muito tempo. Mas não havia como. E ele preferia assim.

Então, como uma espécie de compensação, ela foi até ele e lhe deu um abraço forte. O Doutor reagiu surpreso. Os dois ficaram ali por um bom tempo, e ela falou:

- Obrigada. Por tudo.

- Por nada, o que quer que seja – ele disse, e sorriu. – Vamos, estamos vulneráveis aqui.

Os dois pegaram o monstro e o jogaram na neve fofa.

- Não é perigoso para ele ficar assim, no frio? – questionou a mulher. – Sei que ele prefere isso a calor, mas tudo demais é veneno.

- Nah, quando chegamos aqui acionamos os radares deles. Soldados estão vindo agora. Ele estará a salvo. Esse som amigável de lasers sendo disparados parece ser a nossa deixa, Rose.

Uma tropa vinha montada em pôneis brancos como a neve embaixo de seus cascos, e seus cavaleiros traziam armas nas mãos e expressões nada amistosas nas faces.

- Concordo – ela disse, e os dois entraram na TARDIS. A porta se fechou e o Doutor correu para tirar os dois dali. Rose só se apoiou em uma estrutura de ferro e ficou vendo o Doutor trabalhar.

- Como ele pode ter saído de Lyeet para a Terra? – Rose falou.

- Um rasgo no espaço-tempo – disse o outro, sem olhar para ela. – Lyeet fica muito próxima do que restou de Gallifrey, e mesmo que faça tanto tempo, o poder residual dos Senhores do Tempo ainda está por ai. Uma concentração um pouco maior pode ter aberto um caminho e sugado o Brioom. Depois podemos investigar. Mas agora quero descanso. Ir para um lugar legal. Sugira-me um.

- Eu não sei nada do universo. Diga você.

- Tsc, tsc. Que decepção, srta. Tyler – disse ele, em tom de brincadeira. – Enfim, para isso serve o "aleatório" – ele abriu um sorriso rasgado.

- A TARDIS tem um botão de aleatório? Tipo, aperte aqui e me leve para o primeiro lugar que o sistema escolher?

- Um pouco mais complexo do que isso, mas em base sim – ele sorriu. – Se até iPhones têm, porque a maior máquina do tempo do espaço não pode ter? _Allons-y, _querida – e apertou o botão de aleatório.

A TARDIS deu seus solavancos costumeiros, fazendo seus passageiros balançarem como grãos num chocalho. Até ai tudo bem, mas então um ronronar estranho começou a vir dos motores. O Doutor correu para a mesa de controle, puxando alavancas e girando botões. Então a máquina do tempo ficou suspensa, por assim dizer, sem movimento algum. Um brilho dourado saiu do cano principal que transpassava a mesa e pulsou do lado de fora. Então a TARDIS voltou a voar com a sua velocidade normal. Aterrisou com força, fazendo o Doutor e Rose caírem no chão.

O homem foi o primeiro a se recuperar. Correu para a telinha da mesa e viu os dados que estavam sendo mostrados ali. Uma porção de _bips_ eram dados, e a cada vez que soavam, a testa do Doutor ficava mais enrugada.

- O que foi, Doutor?

- Estranho...

- Onde estamos?

- Londres – disse ele com a mesma cara preocupada.

Rose respirou aliviada. Eles poderiam ter parado no fim do universo ou coisa no sentido, afinal.

- E o que há de mal nisso? – disse ela. – Vamos sair e dar uma volta. Esse território eu conheço – ela sorriu.

- O problema é que eu deveria conhecer também – disse o Doutor, erguendo os olhos nebulosos. – A TARDIS tem um sistema de mapeamento virtualmente _inenganável_.

- Inenganável? – Rose gargalhou.

- OK, realmente horrível. Nunca mais usarei essa palavra, se é que ela existe. Existe? Bom, esqueça. O fato é que a TARDIS nunca fez um registro dessa localidade. Nada tão grande assim, mas a tecnologia que conseguirá ocultar com sucesso algo do _scanner _só irá aparecer lá pelo Quarto Grande Império Humano.

- Ela pode ter chegado aqui de algum jeito?

- Dificilmente. Complicado demais trazê-la pelo espaço-tempo, e por nada. A Terra também não tem ameaças que exijam ocultamento tão avançado. E, acima de tudo, eu teria notado no começo. Um aparato desse se movendo por ai causa perturbações no fluido da temporalidade, impulsionando literalmente ondas de vácuo, que seriam notadas pelo sistema desoxivonal dos leitores...

Rose estava olhando para o homem com cara de tédio.

- Eu fiz de novo, não é?

- Sim, você fez. Bom, mas nada tão aterrorizante, não é? Podemos só fazer um reconhecimento rápido pelos arredores e ir.

- Sim, mas isso não me agrada tanto. Pode ser perigoso.

- Ah, deixe disso. Vamos – Rose puxou a manga do sobretudo do outro.

- Lá vamos nós – e ele se deixou conduzir até a porta da TARDIS e para o local desconhecido.

Os dois saíram em um chão permeado por neve. Estavam no pé de uma montanha, de onde podiam ver uma cidadezinha logo à frente. Tomaram a estradinha imaculada de pegadas e se dirigiram para lá. Havia uma estação de trem a uma distância considerável, então não conseguiram ler o nome, mas não parecia ser muito movimentada.

- É chocante ver tanta neve depois do Rio de Janeiro, hein?

- Concordo – disse Rose. – Avise-me se voltarmos lá. Tenho de ir com roupas mais leves.

Chegaram no começo da cidadezinha. Alguns transeuntes vagavam com grossas roupas, adequadas para aquele clima. Uma mulher abriu uma porta e jogou um gato para fora da casa. Uma placa pendurada em uma pilastra ali nomeava o lugar como "Três Vassouras". Ia entrar novamente quando a dupla se dirigiu a ela.

- Com licença, madame... – disse o Doutor.

- Rosmerta – respondeu a outra. Era alta e possuía uma expressão forte.

- Madame Rosmerta. Pode parecer meio estranho, mas poderia me dizer onde estamos?

- Ora, atordoados com as primeiras aparatações? – ela deu um risinho. – Bom, sorte a de vocês que não aparataram na frente de trouxas. Estão em Hogsmeade, queridos.

O Doutor sorriu esplendorosamente e agradeceu as informações. Não havia entendido nada, claro. Mas Rose havia assumido uma feição pensativa.

- Hogsmeade... aparatar? isso me lembra alguma coisa...

Os dois saíram pela rua e foram andando sem rumo. O Doutor notou o estado de Rose e questionou incrédulo se ela sabia algo sobre o lugar.

- Não sei, realmente, estou tentando lembrar... – e estacou.

A dupla havia acabado de fazer uma pequena curva suave, obtendo uma visão agora sem pequena interferência dos prédios que havia logo atrás. A visão se estendia até um penhasco, que era ocupado por um magnífico castelo. A luz do dia refletia no gigantesco lago que circundava o penhasco e batia nas paredes da edificação, dando um aspecto quase etéreo ao lugar.

E então ela se lembrou. Aquela era a história que Rose mais havia lido de sua infância até a idade adulta tornada realidade. O último livro havia estado em suas mãos poucos dias antes, graças ao Doutor. A ficção era de verdade, afinal.

- Doutor... estamos em Hogwarts – disse ela.


	2. Chapter 2

- Em Hogwarts? – repetiu o Doutor. – Não é a escola do Arry Fotter ou coisa no sentido?

- Harry Potter, Doutor. E sim, é ela mesma.

Ele olhou para o castelo e para as casas ao redor.

- Eu li o livro sete, não li? Sim, não foi a primeira bíblia de Gutenberg, tenho certeza. Ele me bateu quando eu tentei... homem esquentado. Mas realmente isso tudo parece com o que eu li – ele falou, para si mesmo. – Mas não é possível – ele disse para Rose.

- Você visitou praticamente todo o universo, Doutor, em diferentes épocas e destruiu seres inimagináveis. Tem mais de novecentos anos de vida e viaja numa máquina do tempo que é uma caixa azul...

- Caixas azuis são legais. Qual seu preconceito contra elas?

- ... Se isso aqui é impossível, você não deveria existir, Doutor – terminou Rose.

O Doutor ia falar mais alguma coisa, porém se calou. Olhava fixamente algo logo atrás de Rose. Ela se virou. Em uma das casas a porta se abriu e um sofá saiu flutuando. Logo atrás um homem veio empunhando uma varinha. O sofá foi posto na varanda e ele se dirigiu à frente da casa, onde a neve tomava conta. Apontou a varinha e a neve começou a derreter em certos pontos. Em segundos a frase "Seja bem vindo" estava escrita, em letras floreadas, na neve, um tapete de boas vindas mágico.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou o homem, sorridente, e voltou para casa.

O Doutor ficou pasmo. Estava claro que ele havia entendido como tudo ali era real. E também estava claro, pela testa enrugada e olhos cerrados, que sua mente estava a milhões de quilômetros por hora.

- Eles conseguiram se ocultar da TARDIS com magia, ao que parece. Isso é fantástico – ele sorriu. - Um mundo de magia. Dentro da Terra. Nenhum planeta pode superar isso. Eu amo a humanidade. Vocês são inacreditáveis! – ele gargalhou e abraçou Rose.

Os dois se separaram e olharam o lugar à volta, como se estivessem vendo pela primeira vez.

- Quero ir à Zonko's. Será que tudo nos livros era verdade? – disse Rose.

- Zonko's? – o Doutor franziu a testa.

- Seu _poser_ – ela disse rindo. – Vá ler a história inteira, ai venha conhecer o mundo real.

Eles foram, pedindo informações para saber onde era a tal Zonko's. Em alguns minutos lá entraram Lucy Barrowman e seu companheiro, o Doutor, inspetores de estabelecimentos alimentícios e credenciados pelo Ministério da Magia. Suas seguras credenciais eram nada mais do que o seguro papel psíquico que o Doutor sempre carregava com ele. Os donos da loja, muito prestativos, serviram os inspetores com o que tinham de melhor em seus estoques. Meia hora depois, Lucy e o Doutor, ou Rose e o Doutor, se assim preferir, saíram com os bolsos abarrotados de inúmeros doces e prometendo aos donos da Zonko's a melhor avaliação do mundo da magia em termos de lojas.

Sentaram-se em um banco, rindo e comendo sapos de chocolate. Ficaram vendo as pessoas que praticavam magia como se estivessem lavando o carro na frente de casa. Uma árvore que os cobria foi acertada por um raio e começou a crescer assustadoramente. Suas folhas ficaram douradas e prateadas. Um homem que passava, suspirou, puxou uma longa varinha do bolso e disse uma palavra. A árvore parou de crescer, porem continuou dourada e prateada.

- Crianças... – o homem resmungou.

Os dois só riram. Era tudo muito inédito. Rose sabia que era, porque se até o Doutor estava impressionado, era algo grande. Então ela perguntou.

- Será que poderíamos visitar Hogwarts?

O Doutor não olhou para Rose. Ficou mirando o castelo gigantesco.

- Olhe...

Mas o Doutor não chegou a concluir a frase. Um grito ressoou pela cidadezinha de Hogsmeade. A dupla estava acostumada a ouvir os pedidos de socorro pelo universo, e aquele era o básico. Eles correram para a fonte.

Passaram por algumas ruazinhas, sem precisar procurar muito, pois a população estava naturalmente se dirigindo para o local do ocorrido, uma pequena pracinha. Uma mulher chorava recostada numa parede e pessoas tentavam consolá-la. O Doutor e Rose logo atrás dele foram se embrenhando no aglomerado de gente. No começo não havia nada ali além de chão exatamente igual a todos os trechos que havia na cidadela. Mas então um relâmpago verde nascia do nada no meio do círculo de pessoas e logo desaparecia. Isso ia ocorrendo esporadicamente.

- Ele estava bem ali. Bem ali, eu estava falando com ele quando ele desapareceu – dizia um homem atordoado.

O Doutor puxou o papel psíquico do bolso e se dirigiu ao homem.

- Somos da... – ele olhou para Rose em busca de ajuda. – Superintendência... de assuntos... muito estranhos... envolvendo... raios verdes. Estranhos – finalizou o Doutor com a cara mais séria que tinha. – O que houve aqui? – continuou ele. O homem estava tão atordoado que nem ligou para o fato de um superintendente de assuntos envolvendo raios verdes não existir, e contou toda a história.

Segundo ele, um garoto, filho de vendedores de hidromel em Hogsmeade, havia desaparecido. Ele estava em um passeio, vindo de Hogwarts. O menino estava passando pela rua, e acenou para o homem, vizinho da família. Então uma luz verde brilhou no meio do caminho, uma forma de um homem agarrou o menino e eles desapareceram no espaço. O homem ficou estupefato e a mulher começou a gritar e a chorar.

O Doutor se levantou e foi até onde os raios ainda estalavam. Puxou a chave de fenda sônica e a ajustou. A luz azul se acendeu e fez um ronronar de máquina.

- Não somos os únicos estrangeiros aqui, Rose. Essa terra tem seres do espaço aqui, e eles seqüestraram uma criança bruxa. Gostaria de me lembrar da última vez em que pisei num lugar e não ocorressem problemas – disse ele com um sorrisinho triste.

E então seis homens aparataram atrás deles.

O Doutor deu um pulo e se aprumou.

- Por favor, informações. Dawlish, colete-as. Onde estão os Inomináveis que estão estudando os casos? – disse um homem de óculos redondos, parecendo não notar o Doutor. Os homens tinham aspecto oficial.

- Estão a caminho – gritou alguém.

- Não é suficiente para mim. Mandem uma coruja apressando o serviço, por favor.

Ele sacou a varinha e foi abrindo espaço na multidão só com sua passagem. Era uma figura de respeito. Viu os raios e tentou descobrir o que era. Apontou para o espaço vazio e disse:

- Revele seus segredos!

No mesmo instante um estalo agudo assustou a todos e fez o homem recuar, se levantando.

- Temos de esperar os Inomináveis, mas eles estão sabendo quase tanto quanto nós... – e um raio passou raspando pela cabeça dele.

Todos se viraram para a fonte. Três homens encapuzados empunhavam varinhas e disparavam contra os seis. Logo eles assumiram uma posição de luta e dispararam feitiços. Um louro alto gritou:

- Expelliarmus! – e o feitiço bateu no meio do tórax de um encapuzado, fazendo-o voar. Um ao seu lado disparou um raio laranja que fez as vestes de um dos seis irromper em chamas. Ele acenou e uma torrente de água caiu de lugar nenhum para cima dele, porém o fogo não se extinguiu. Então ele fez uma série de acenos complicados, e o fogo foi canalizado para a ponta da varinha, e de lá para o seu atacante. Esse foi engolfado e saiu correndo como louco.

O terceiro estava em uma batalha complicada com os seis. Era certamente muito habilidoso. Então o Doutor viu aquele que havia caído primeiro erguendo não uma varinha, mas uma arma muito diferente, em direção ao que parecia ser o líder. Ele sorriu por finalmente reconhecer algo ali e apontou a chave de fenda para ela, que soltou algumas fagulhas e não funcionou mais.

Na outra luta, seis feitiços estuporantes voaram, mas o encapuzado conjurou uma nuvem negra que as absorveu e saiu ileso. Derrubou um e ia desaparatar, pela sua linguagem corporal. Porém Rose lançou nada menos que uma tampa de barril no homem, que lançou um feitiço para se desviar. O Doutor apontou a chave de fenda que, num ajuste mais fino, fez a arma que carregava como seu companheiro disparar uma onda de choque, que eletrocutou o homem e o fez tombar no chão.

O "labareda ambulante" ainda corria, aparentemente atrás de uma varinha, já que gritava isso a plenos pulmões. Rose estendeu displicentemente um pé e depois estava rindo do homem no chão. O fogo se apagou e cordas surgiram nos pulsos do homem de capuz a um aceno de varinha do líder.

Então ele se virou para o Doutor e Rose.

- Pois bem, esse é realmente um tipo estranho de varinha – disse ele apontando para a chave de fenda sônica. – Mas nos ajudou. Eu sou Harry Potter, general dos Aurores. Vocês são...?

- Bom, eu sou o Doutor, e essa é minha amiga Rose – disse o Doutor, sem ligar para o fato de estar falando com quem devia ser um personagem. A situação era muito grave.

Alguém ao fundo gritou algo com "superintendente" e "raios verdes", mas ninguém deu atenção.

- Doutor? Doutor o que? – disse Potter.

- Só o Doutor – disse Rose.

- E de onde vocês são? – perguntou uma mulher de cabelos esbranquiçados.

- Somos de... muito longe – devolveu o homem.

- Quer dizer Bulgária ou Japão? – devolveu ela.

- Sim, Bulgária.

- E seu passaporte bruxo? – ela disse.

- Aqui – disse o Doutor, apresentando o fiel papel psíquico.

- Por favor, Jones – disse Potter. – Temos assuntos mais importantes a discutir – ele se adiantou, com a capa esvoaçando atrás. – Doutor, você e sua acompanhante parecem dominar algo sobre tudo isso que está acontecendo – disse, em um tom mais baixo, impedindo a multidão ali perto de ouvir.

- Sobre o que ocorreu hoje? Sim, talvez possa saber algo...

- Hoje? Não anda lendo os jornais, Doutor? Isso já está ocorrendo há três dias, e o Ministério está tão perdido quanto no começo. O Departamento de Mistérios está trabalhando sem parar, mas encontrar o senhor, ao que parece, é o maior avanço que fizemos até agora.

- Três dias? Quantas crianças foram levadas?

- Por alto? Umas trinta crianças. As famílias estão com medo, Doutor. Só Lord Voldemort aterrorizou tanto a comunidade como esses acontecimentos. Nos ajude, eu lhe peço.

O Senhor do Tempo fechou os olhos e franziu a testa. Rose tocou seu ombro. Então ele se manifestou.

- Me leve para algum lugar onde eu possa pensar. E onde tenha dados para trabalhar.

- Nada mais simples – disse Potter. – Vamos aparatar para Hogwarts, nossa base foi montada lá.

- Bom... acredito que o senhor possa providenciar que nos levem de outro modo a Hogwarts. Sabe, fizemos uma viagem longa, de trem, não estamos em condições de aparatar...

- Não seja por isso, nós os levamos. Dawlish, leve a mulher, por favor? – Potter pegou um braço do Doutor e então o Senhor do Tempo descobriu algo mais difícil de atravessar do que o vórtex do tempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Em Hogwarts, os cinco aurores e o Doutor aparataram na Torre de Astronomia. O Doutor cambaleava e tentava recuperar a respiração. Rose e seu homem apareceram logo depois, porém no telhado da torre, por algum motivo obscuro. Depois de serem tirados de lá, foram se explicar.

- Bom, eu tenho a perfeita capacidade de aparatar onde quiser, – disse Dawlish em resposta a alguns colegas que estavam duvidando de seu poder. – quando não há ninguém interferindo no foco da viagem.

- Se você tivesse me avisado o que íamos fazer, eu não atrapalharia! Eu me desesperei!

- Que bruxa adulta se descontrola no meio de uma aparatação? Quer dizer, fazemos isso desde os dezesseis anos.

- Acontece nas melhores famílias, certo, Doutor? – ela piscou levemente.

- Claro que sim – disse ele, rindo.

Então uma mulher de óculos quadrados e expressão severa irrompeu na sala. Sua autoridade era inquestionável. Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos a seguia, com alguns papéis na mão.

- Como foi a troca de horários, Granger? – disse ela.

- O último relatório chegou agora – disse ela olhando para uma folha de papel onde palavras surgiam. - Slughorn acabou de entregar os alunos do terceiro ano de Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa para Hagrid. Flitwick recebeu os primeiranistas da Sonserina e Grifinória de Madame Hooch. Binns já está dando aula para o sexto ano de Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa... enfim, está tudo bem, diretora.

- Ótimo – disse a mulher mais velha. – Bom, perdoem-me a grosseria. Eu sou Minerva McGonagall, diretora da escola de Hogwarts. O senhor é o Doutor e a senhorita é Rose, se estou certa.

- Sim – disse Rose.

O homem do espaço pegou uma cadeira, se sentou e disse:

- Agora, preciso do maior número de informações que puderem me dar.

Potter se adiantou.

- Bom, há três dias, crianças bruxas em todo o mundo estão desaparecendo. A descrição é sempre a mesma. Um raio verde, e a criança some no nada. Não há um padrão quanto ao lugar. Pode ser numa igreja ou em um circo. A única característica comum é ser sempre uma criança bruxa, de onze a treze anos.

- Certo, deixe-me pensar. Para que crianças bruxas? Muito poder, claro. Mas como usá-los, e para que fim? – o Doutor disse para si mesmo.

Aquela que chamaram de Granger se aproximou de Rose.

- O que ele está fazendo? – sussurrou.

- Pensando. Acredite, uma das coisas que todo mundo deveria ver é um Senhor do Tempo refletindo.

- Preciso ver o céu. Mirar o espaço – disse ele. – Impressionante que quando precisamos de algo isso some – ele bufou se apoiando em um telescópio.

- Doutor...

- Agora não, Rose. Tenho muitas equações temporais correndo na mente. Se eu usar um vidro côncavo e algumas coisas da TARDIS... sabia que não deveria ter trocado o meu amplificador visual por aquele relógio. Para que um Senhor do Tempo compra um relógio? Aah, sim. O casamento do príncipe William. Eu não poderia deixar o velho Bill sem um presente...

- Doutor, um telescópio lhe serviria?

- Sim, claro – disse ele, exasperado. – Um amplificador visual é uma versão avançada e melhorada de um telescópio. Mas como pode ver estamos rodeados por nada mais do que grandes e belos... telescópios... – e abriu um largo sorriso para ela. - Rose Tyler, você é um gênio!

Ele se moveu, ajustando um dos vários aparelhos da torre de astronomia com a chave de fenda sônica. Então o ajustou no olho para mirar o sol de fim de tarde que caía sobre Hogwarts. Sem parar de olhar, pegou a chave e a apontou para o céu que olhava.

- Hmm, interessante. Realmente.

Ele se levantou com uma face carregada. Todos esperavam por sua próxima declaração.

- Parece que vai chover, não? – disse ele, como se aquilo realmente importasse.

- Doutor, posso lhe perguntar o que quer dizer? – disse McGonagall.

- Nada de mais, cara Minerva. Se a base auror está aqui, posso presumir que aqui ocorreram mais desaparecimentos, certo?

- Naturalmente – e sua face se tornou pesada. – Estou com medo. Parece uma nova Câmara Secreta. Existe um monstro correndo por ai, seqüestrando crianças, e ninguém sabe o que fazer. Se ao menos Dumbledore estivesse aqui... – ela olhou para o teto tristemente.

O Doutor tocou seu ombro.

- Farei o que puder, diretora. E, para auxiliar, poderia me mostrar testemunhas dos desaparecimentos?

- Sim, claro. Vamos ao Salão Principal.

Eles deixaram os cinco aurores na torre, de onde vigiavam os terrenos de Hogwarts. Desceram as muitas e longas escadas até chegar ao Salão Principal, que começava a ficar abarrotado de crianças e adolescentes para o jantar. A diretora observou a multidão e suspirou.

- Doutor, se você pudesse esperar o fim do jantar para interrogar os alunos, seria ótimo. Claro que o senhor e Rose estão convidados para tomar parte dele.

Logo atrás dele, Rose quase saltitava de alegria.

- Claro, diretora – disse ele. – Onde podemos nos sentar?

- Acredito que na mesa dos professores é mais apropriado.

O grupo se dirigiu à grande mesa no fundo do salão. Enquanto passavam, o Doutor pôde ouvir os diálogos banais das crianças sobre o último modelo de vassoura ou quanto dever de poções eles tinham de fazer. Banal, porém mostrava todo um novo mundo. Era brilhante. No entanto, o Doutor só conseguia se preocupar com os acontecimentos. Aquilo tudo não estava correto.

Então ele olhou para a mesa dos professores. Havia pudim! Não era um dia só de perdas, afinal.

O jantar transcorreu normalmente. Dispensados, os alunos se dirigiram para os grandes portais no fundo do salão. Ali, monitores de todas as casas tomavam alunos discretamente e os levavam para uma sala de espera. Na sala ao lado, o Doutor estava sentado impassível e Rose observava as janelas com avidez.

Logo, dois aurores, a diretora e um menino que aparentava ter doze anos entraram.

- São poucos, Doutor – suspirou a diretora. – Somente três se dispuseram a falar. Espero que lhe adiante algo.

- Obrigado – ele devolveu. – Podem ir agora.

Eles se foram e o menino se sentou, trêmulo, na borda de uma cadeira.

- Bem, bem, bem – disse o homem de sobretudo, se apoiando em um joelho para ficar cara a cara com o garoto. – Qual o seu nome?

- C... Carl, senhor.

- Ah, sem o senhor. Só o Doutor. E essa é Rose. Bonita ela, não acha? Só não diga a ela que eu falei isso, ela vai começar a se achar demais.

Lá da janela, Rose riu. O menino a acompanhou.

- _Molto bene!_ Agora estamos nos entendendo, Carl. Uma conversa naquele clima não iria render nada. Agora podemos começar. _Allons-y_!

- Desculpe?

- _Allons-y _– ele repetiu. - Rose, ninguém mais sabe falar francês nesse planeta?

- Hogwarts não ensina francês, Doutor. Oops, desculpe, spoilers. Se você tivesse lido toda a história...

- Enfim, – ele se dirigiu novamente ao garoto. – sei que é difícil, mas preciso que você me ajude. Fale-me sobre o dia em que seu amigo desapareceu.

Rose ouviu os três primeiros minutos com atenção, mas ai percebeu que os relatos não acrescentariam muita coisa. Então resolver andar. McGonagall não havia imposto nenhuma restrição a isso, então deixou a sala. Passou pela "sala de espera", mas ninguém a barrou. Fechou a porta atrás de si e subiu as escadas. O castelo dos seus sonhos estava ali, e nada podia detê-la.

Rose foi passando pelos corredores banhados pela luz do luar. Era tudo muito bom, mas ela queria o Doutor ao seu lado, correndo com ela por toda a extensão do lugar, de preferência com um Dalek, ou um Comensal da Morte que fosse, atrás deles. Então ouviu um barulhinho, como de asas batendo. Recortado contra a luz da lua que entrava por uma janela, ela viu um pomo de ouro pairando preguiçosamente. Ela pulou para pegá-lo. Ele se esquivou e prosseguiu. Ela se virou e correu atrás dele, que parou e deu meia volta, vindo por onde tinha chegado. Rose o seguiu e, com rapidez, o agarrou.

Sorriu com o êxito e olhou distraidamente para a parede ao seu lado. Era coberta por uma tapeçaria na qual um homem tentava ensinar balé a trasgos. Era cômico. E ai a realidade atingiu Rose. Aquilo era um marco, segundo os livros de J. K. Rowling. Então, a parede aparentemente lisa logo atrás dela agora deveria ser...

Uma porta. Era o que havia surgido. Aquela era a Sala Precisa. Não acreditando na sua sorte, ela abriu a porta. Ali Potter havia iniciado aquilo que se tornaria à resistência ao Lord das Trevas em Hogwarts. E ali havia estado escondida a última horcrux, e logo ali Rony e Hermione haviam dado seu beijo lendário. Era fantástico.

Ela entrou e caminhou lá dentro. O ambiente era o mesmo descrito por Rowling, no qual Harry havia escondido a horcrux, porém depois de uma bela tostada além do ponto. Tudo possuía uma tonalidade escura e morta. Mas antes que pudesse apreciar muito mais, ela tropeçou e caiu.

- Mas o que...? – ela praguejou e se virou para o que a havia derrubado. Era um garoto. Devia ter onze anos. Ele estava branco e empunhava uma varinha trêmula.

- Calma, garoto. Não vou te fazer mal...

- Expelliarmus! – berrou ele. O nervosismo era tão grande que o feitiço bateu numa pilha de tranqueiras a uns dois metros de onde Rose estava.

Ela correu e lhe tomou a varinha da mão.

- Agora me diga, quem é você? – ela questionou com um sorriso. – E porque está tão assustado?

- Bom, - ele começou, acanhado. – meu nome é Alvo Severo.

- Espera, Alvo Severo? Filho do Harry Potter?

- Sim – ele disse, exasperado, mirando o chão. Parecia ser comumente reconhecido por ser filho do Eleito, que havia livrado a terra da magia da maior praga já noticiada, Lord Voldemort. – Dele mesmo.

- OK, e o que você fazia dentro da Sala Precisa?

- Por que eu deveria dizer isso a você? – ele se virou com olhos inteligentes e perscrutantes para Rose. Por um momento, pareceu assustadoramente com o Doutor.

- Bom, eu lhe dei motivos para não o fazer? – ela devolveu, sustentando o olhar dele.

- Certo... Esse lugar me permite pensar – ele disparou. Parecia querer desabafar. - Esses tempos andam muito sombrios. Parece... parece até que Lord Voldemort está de volta... Isso me faz pensar muito, sobre tudo. Tiago só torna minha vida difícil aqui. E você não sabe como é sofrer a pressão de ser filho do maior herói dos últimos séculos. E nem sei porque estou falando isso para você, na verdade – ele começou a chorar.

Rose olhava para algum ponto na escuridão iluminada por tochas do lugar.

- Vamos lá fora. Aonde possamos conversar melhor – ela olhou para ele, entregando-lhe a varinha. – Vamos respirar o ar da noite.

- Fora do castelo? – a voz dele tinha medo, mas havia uma camada por baixo de vontade. – Podemos ser pegos.

- Acha mesmo que Filch pode nos parar? Vamos lá. Você quer, posso ver nos seus olhos.

Ele sorriu e puxou um pergaminho de aspecto velho.

- Então se vamos, usemos material profissional. _Eu juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom_ – ele entoou e bateu com a varinha no papel. Desenhos surgiram, formando uma planta baixa do castelo. Pequenos passos identificados com flâmulas onde nomes estavam escritos andavam pelo castelo. Filch patrulhava os grandes portais que davam para o pátio.

Voltaram por onde Rose havia passado, até a sala onde o Doutor estava falando. Passaram por lá e chegaram até o pé da escada. Alvo havia dito que havia uma passagem ali perto, só precisavam atravessar o espaço à frente até o outro corredor. O problema é que, logo à esquerda, Filch patrulhava os grandes portais e com certeza os veria atravessando.

- E a capa de invisibilidade? – disse Rose. – Seu pai ficou com ela que eu sei.

- Ficou com Tiago – disse Alvo. – Quis logo a Relíquia, aquele exibido. O que vamos fazer?

- Não se preocupe. Tenho meus truques – falou Rose. – Será que Filch sabe jogar quadribol?

**N/A: Bom, ai foi o terceiro capítulo. Agora, o mundo do Doutor e de Hogwarts se fundem um pouco mais, na minha opinião. Em pouco tempo teremos ação, para os que estiverem lendo (ou seja, ninguém, mas enfim :D) Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Argo estava numa cadeira bem na frente das portas. O largo corredor era iluminado por archotes poderosos. Se um alfinete caísse no chão ele veria. Tinha uma vassoura em sua mão, que ele julgava muito ameaçadora. Embora não houvesse um largo histórico de alunos fugindo pelos portões principais do castelo, ele gostava de fazer serão ali, guardando-as.

Então um sussurro passeou pelo silêncio mortificado do local. Um barulho de asas. Filch estreitou os olhos para ver melhor ao redor. Um pomo de ouro saltou na escuridão, aquele que Rose havia capturado e que estava sendo usado para despistar o zelador.

- Quem está aí? – disse ele, com voz asmática. – Apareça!

Ninguém respondeu, então ele continuou a olhar para o vazio.

- Malditos pomos... – e saiu correndo para pegá-lo. Do corredor ao lado, Rose e Alvo Severo saíram e entraram no corredor logo à frente. Pararam em frente a um quadro de uma cesta de frutas.

Então Alvo fez cócegas na imagem da pêra, que soltou um risinho. Todo o quadro se deslocou para o lado, revelando um batalhão de elfos domésticos que lavavam louça e limpavam o local. Era surpreendentemente alto, abobadado, com vários fogões e pias dispostos onde houvesse espaço.

- Estamos na cozinha, Alvo. Vamos procurar outro lugar, venha – disse Rose.

- Espere – disse Alvo. – Você parece conhecer daqui, mas George Weasley me ensinou tudo sobre Hogwarts. Ei, Crowps! – disse ele para um elfo que passava.

- Meu senhor Alvo! – ele disse. Seus olhos brilhavam. – O que o senhor deseja hoje? Um belo cálice de suco de abóbora com tabletes de chocolate, como sempre?

- Tabletes de chocolate no suco de abóbora? Isso deve ser nojento! – disse Rose.

- Olha, é muito bom. Um dia vai fazer muito sucesso no mercado de bebidas.

- Lembre-me de não comprar na sua loja se eu voltar aqui.

- É a melhor... Ah, esqueça. Crowps, eu sei que há uma saída aqui que dá perto das estufas. Será que poderia nos levar até ela?

- Ah, meu senhor, o senhor sabe que essa saída é proibida para os estudantes. Você é a segunda pessoa em mais de quinhentos anos a citá-la. Achei que estava esquecida para sempre.

- Precisamos muito – disse Rose.

- Senhorita, perdoe-me a grosseria. Meu nome é Crowps, seu fiel servo.

- Sou Rose. Será que poderia..?

- Bom, confio no senhor Potter, ele é responsável em seus pequenos delitos, se é que isso faz algum sentido. Consegue resolver os problemas em que se mete sem ferir os outros. Mas mesmo assim são tempos perigosos. Tem certeza de que não querem ficar aqui dentro?

- Pode deixar, vamos nos cuidar – disseram a mulher e o menino ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo – disse ele. – Mas terão de me permitir algo.

- O que? – disse Alvo.

- Que eu vá com vocês.

Crowps guiou a dupla pela cozinha depois que eles aceitaram sua condição. Pararam em frente a uma porta mais afastada que tinha somente a metade da altura de Rose, mas era misericordiosamente larga.

- Perdoem-me, senhor e senhorita, mas terão de se abaixar para passar – Puxou uma chave de dentro das vestes sujas e abriu a porta. Ele saiu e pôs a cabeça para dentro. – Era uma saída para o lixo, mas depois que puseram os canos de reciclagem não foi mais usada. E acharam mais fácil deixar a porta do que retirá-la.

- Primeiro as damas, Rose – disse Alvo.

- Ah, nada disso – disse ela com um sorriso.

- Venha primeiro, senhor – disse Crowps, parecendo meio envergonhado. – Deixe a senhorita Rose vir por último.

- Mas onde está seu senso de educação, Crowps? As mulheres sempre passam antes.

- Você não irá ver meu melhor lado tão fácil, seu esperto – disse ela com uma piscadela. – Mas valeu a tentativa.

Então ele entendeu, e suas faces se ruborizaram com uma velocidade alarmante. Ficou de quatro e passou pela porta. Rose fez o mesmo e se ergueu no agradável vento frio da noite. Alvo estava com a cabeça baixa ali perto. Rose se aproximou e deu um tapinha no braço dele.

- Relaxe, Alvo. Você não foi o primeiro a tentar.

- Mas eu não queria...

- Meu Deus! – gargalhou ela. – Vocês precisam largar um pouco de varinhas e estudar um pouco de como identificar uma brincadeira. Vamos andar.

Durante a caminhada, Crowps se manteve a uma distância respeitável da conversa, mas próximo o suficiente para interferir em algum possível problema.

- Então Alvo, você só precisa se acalmar um pouco às vezes. Se distrair um pouco, para voltar e pensar novamente. Ficará surpreso como novas perspectivas se abrem quando faz isso.

- Entendo. Você me ajudou muito, Rose. Às vezes tenho muito em que pensar, e isso me assusta um pouco. Coisas demais na cabeça.

- Isso só mostra que você tem uma perspectiva mais aberta do mundo. Percebe mais as coisas. E às vezes a solução para entendê-las é esquecê-las por um momento.

- Entendi. Irei me lembrar disso. Vamos entrar?

- Vamos. O Doutor deve estar louco atrás de mim.

Então um brilho verde se materializou e uma silhueta de homem agarrou mulher e menino. Um raio atingiu Crowps, que caiu desmaiado. Os outros desapareceram, deixando somente uma moeda de ouro no chão e alguns raios verdes aparecendo esporadicamente marcando o local.

O Doutor havia acabado de entrevistar o terceiro garoto. Dentre perguntas sobre onde ele havia comprado aquela varinha tão pequena e porque ele não ia atrás de sua namorada que havia saído há muito tempo, ele não havia conseguido muita coisa. Os dados eram os mesmos que eles já sabiam.

- Bom, Doutor – disse Minerva McGonagall. – Acredito que seja isso que tenho para o senhor.

- Está ótimo, diretora. Eu só vou atrás da minha namorada... quer dizer, da Rose. Maldito Finnigan, que ideia!

O Doutor saiu da sala e passou a andar a esmo. Estava complicado saber o que estava acontecendo ali. Parou e se recostou numa janela. Quando olhou para baixo, viu os raios esporádicos lampejando no chão.

- Potter! – ele gritou. – Ataque! – e correu como nunca para os andares inferiores. Deu com os grandes portais da escola. Ativou a chave de fenda sônica e tentou abrir as portas. O ar ondulou e faíscas voaram, porém elas continuaram fechadas. Logo atrás, Potter veio e, com um aceno da varinha, abriu todas.

Eles dispararam pelo gramado até o local. Analisaram tudo, com varinhas e chaves de fenda sônicas. Nada.

- Onde está Rose? – perguntou o Doutor. Com a chave de fenda, depois de ajustar algumas coisas nela, escaneou um círculo de 360°.

- Não está... não está aqui... Não! Vocês não a levaram!

- Como sabe? Ah, perdão, Rony Weasley, senhor.

- Viajantes do tempo... quer dizer... Rose tem uma assinatura diferente. Eu posso lê-la daqui. E não a achei – disse ele, sofrendo.

- Isso... isso é do meu filho! – exclamou Potter. Rony e Hermione se dirigiram ao homem.

- O que é? – disse o ruivo.

- Um galeão.

- Espere. – disse o Doutor. – Galeões são feitos de ouro, certo?

- Sim – disseram os três.

- É um metal puro. Se o desaparecimento aconteceu há pouco tempo, existem traços do elemento de transição... Eu posso rastreá-los... Mas tenho que levar em conta que estou em um novo mundo, em tese... Potter! – ele gritou, com um brilho nos olhos. – Preciso dessa moeda.

- Para que? – disse Hermione.

- Posso rastrear os traços da tecnologia de teletransporte que se dispersa por meio do fluxo temporal... ah, esqueçam. É a única chance que eu tenho de achar Rose e seu filho, Potter.

- Então faça. Tudo o que for possível.

- Venham comigo. Vamos atacar, o que quer que seja. _Allons-y!_

- Vamos reunir um esquadrão de aurores e...

- Não! – interrompeu o Doutor. – A cada segundo que passa os restos da tecnologia se esvaem da moeda. Preciso chegar a TARDIS o mais rápido que puder – e saiu correndo. – Quem quiser me acompanhar, venha rápido!

Os três amigos se entreolharam.

- Não vou forçar vocês a vir comigo...

- Ah, cale a boca Harry – disse Hermione. – Nós lutamos contra Lord Voldemort juntos. Agora seu filho está em perigo. Acha que não vamos mesmo te ajudar? – ela chutou Rony.

- Aah – disse ele. – Eu não precisava disso, ok? Claro que vamos, Harry.

- Então... vamos correr – e eles dispararam atrás do Doutor.


	5. Chapter 5

Fora dos portões da escola, o Doutor estava puxando a chave de fenda sônica quando os três chegaram.

- Ah, aqui estão vocês – disse ele.

- O que fazemos aqui?

- Bom, a TARDIS estava na encosta daquela montanhazinha – disse ele apontando.

- Mas então estamos longe! Vamos correr! – disse Harry.

- Ah, isso não é necessário – disse o Doutor e ergueu a chave de fenda. A ponta brilhou, piscou um pouco e apagou. – Oh, vamos lá, sua criança birrenta! Só porque não uso essa função há quinhentos anos não quer dizer que você não vá me obedecer agora – ele bateu nela e ela voltou a funcionar – Sim, agora funcionou.

- O que funcionou? – disse Hermione.

- A TARDIS está vindo.

- O que é uma TARDIS? – disseram todos.

- É minha... carruagem.

- Mas... – começou Rony.

Felizmente, nesse momento a TARDIS veio em alta velocidade, voando loucamente. Se o quarteto não tivesse pulado para os lados, eles teriam sido esmagados pela máquina do tempo.

- OK – disse o Doutor, com a cara cheia de neve. – Nunca mais vou usar a chave de fenda para te chamar. Desculpe – uma pausa. – É claro que eu estou mentindo – falou ele para a caixa azul.

O Doutor entrou primeiro, seguido pelo trio bruxo.

- Melhor, bem melhor – disse ele, acionando um botão no painel de controle. – O aquecedor está ligado, se alguém se importa.

Ninguém estava prestando atenção, pois estavam admirando a imensidão do ambiente, condensada numa pequena caixa azul.

- Sim, é maior por dentro do que por fora. Acreditem, vocês não são os primeiros a ver e se impressionar. Aliás, por que vocês estão impressionados? Podem fazer parecido, que eu sei – disse ele, lembrando-se de ter ouvido falar na bolsinha aparentemente gigantesca de Hermione. – Enfim, não importa.

Ele pegou a moeda de ouro e a pos num pedaço de vidro plano no console. Pegou a chave de fenda e a escaneou, enquanto uma luz vinda de baixo fazia o mesmo.

- _Gotcha! _– disse ele. – Travei o sinal. Eu podia esperar para saber a localização, mas é melhor partirmos logo. Segurem-se!

- Alguma ideia de para onde vamos? – disse Rony.

- Para qualquer lugar no tempo e no espaço. Esteja pronto, Rony Weasley, pois o Universo é muito maior do que você imagina. _Allons-y! _– e baixou uma maçaneta, começando a viagem.

- Onde estamos agora? – gritou Hermione.

- No meio do vórtex do tempo – gritou o Doutor.

- Não ouço nada! Que tipo de carruagem é essa? – berrou Rony.

- Vou dar um jeito nisso – a mulher falou. Puxou a varinha.

- Não, não! – disse o Doutor, mas ela já havia gritado "Silencio!"

O barulho da TARDIS silenciou, mas além disso o ar ondulou e passou a tremer ligeiramente.

- Caramba! – o Senhor do Tempo falou e correu para o console. Um grande solavanco jogou todos para frente. Ele se ergueu e apertou um grande botão verde. O ar continuou tremulando. Ele puxou algo parecido com a corda que dá partida a um motor de barco e girou alguns reguladores. Então o ar normalizou.

- O que houve? – disse Harry.

- Magia no meio de uma viagem temporal. Um choque de realidades que não pode acontecer. Nós definitivamente não deveríamos estar aqui. O tecido do espaço-tempo está se rompendo com a nossa presença.

- O que isso quer dizer? – disse o garoto da cicatriz.

- Bom, eu e Rose não somos bruxos, como vocês já constataram. Nós somos de outra realidade...

- Outra realidade? – disse Hermione, com voz crítica. – Parece meio impossível. Parece mais com experimentos do Ministério. Talvez seja feito com vira-tempos e um belo feitiço indetectável de extensão...

O Doutor olhava para a discussão meio perdido. Então se lembrou dos vira-tempos. Um deles havia sido usado no terceiro livro e muitos haviam sido destruídos no quinto. Ele teria de pensar sobre isso. Mas depois. Agora ele tinha que guiar a TARDIS pelo vórtex até o desconhecido.

Rose e Alvo acordaram num lugar escuro. A moça foi a primeira a se mexer. Alvo despertou logo depois.

- Onde estamos? – disse ele baixinho.

- Não sei – respondeu ela. – Espere um pouco aí, vou tentar explorar o local.

- Deixe-me iluminar o local. Onde está minha varinha?

- Não, Alvo. Não sabemos exatamente onde estamos, não vamos chamar atenção para nós – Alvo seguiu o conselho, porém conferiu no interior das vestes. Sua varinha não estava mais lá.

- Eles a tomaram – ele disse a Rose. Ela não se mostrou surpresa.

- De onde vocês são? – disse uma voz logo atrás deles. Eles se viraram surpresos.

Uma pequena réstia de luz surgiu de algum lugar. Uma voz sussurou:

- Ei, espere! Cecilia, o que o scanner diz?

- Nenhum sinal deles. Podem liberar a luz – respondeu uma voz surpreendentemente jovem.

Então um pote foi tirando debaixo de camadas de pano, onde ardiam chamas azuis e fortes. Elas lançaram uma luz fantasmagórica no local. Um garoto alto e magro pegou o pote e aproximou dos rostos de Rose e de Alvo. Quando passou pelo rosto da mulher, não houve nenhum reconhecimento. Porém, ao passar por Alvo, ele reconheceu o emblema de Hogwarts na roupa dele.

- Ele é de Hogwarts. Somente outra vítima – disse ele para todos. – Qual o seu nome? – ele questionou estendendo a mão.

- Alvo Severo – respondeu o outro, pegando na mão dele.

- O filho de Harry Potter?

Um sussurro percorreu o lugar, o burburinho espalhando a informação como rastilho de pólvora queimando entre o grande grupo de crianças que estava ali.

- Eu sou Matthew. Sou do sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Você é? – ele se inclinou para Rose.

- Rose Tyler. Sou... uma amiga – disse ela, olhando para o neto de James Potter.

- É – ele devolveu o olhar com um sorriso – uma amiga.

Uma garota então saiu do meio do grupo de crianças e jovens que haviam se reunido ao redor da dupla e do pote com fogo. Parecia ter a idade de Alvo, porém era ligeiramente mais alta. Tinha um olhar decidido e nobre. Carregava um aparelho meio desmantelado na mão, mas que piscava e parecia funcionar.

- Sou Cecilia. Era aluna do primeiro ano. Sejam bem-vindos à nossa humilde casa.

Alvo olhou um pouco embasbacado para a menina à sua frente. Então se tocou que todos olhavam para ele.

- Bom... é... Cecilia, certo? Onde... onde estamos? – disse ele tentando se recompor, sem sucesso. Rose colocava a mão na cabeça de desaprovação.

- Ninguém sabe. Só estamos dentro de uma jaula – ela apontou para as barras logo atrás, agora iluminadas pela luz do pote. – dentro de um espaço muito maior.

- Quem são os carcereiros? – questionou Alvo.

- Por incrível que pareça, umas máquinas não muito maiores que nós – disse Matthew.

- Sim, e quem os comanda? – rebateu Rose.

- Nunca vimos. Nunca apareceu. Os únicos que chegamos a ver são essas máquinas, que podem disparar raios mortais, quase como um Avada Kedavra – disse Cecilia. – Usei uns restos de um aparelho que quebrou e que as máquinas descartaram. Consertei e descobri que era um scanner. Posso saber agora se elas estão vindo ou não.

- É, Cecilia é o nosso gênio. Ela também nos apóia muito aqui – disse Matthew, com um sorriso sincero.

Eles teriam continuado conversando, mas um barulho alto veio de algum lugar bem à frente. Todos se retraíram um pouco, porém Rose se adiantou. Agarrou as grades e ouviu atentamente o som que vinha do que parecia ser uma sala bem distante.

- Rose, saia daí. Podem ser as máquinas novamente! – disse Cecilia.

- Ah, não – disse ela com um brilho no olhar. – Não são elas.

- E quem é? – sussurrou Alvo.

- Ninguém – ela se virou, sorrindo. – Só o meu Senhor do Tempo vindo me buscar.

A TARDIS pousou no seu destino. Rony, ao sentir a ausência de solavancos, perguntou:

- Chegamos?

- Sim – disse o Doutor. – O rastreamento nos trouxe até aqui. Rose Tyler e Alvo Severo devem estar por aqui em algum lugar.

- E o que seria "aqui"? – devolveu Harry.

- Não faço ideia – disse o Doutor, distraído, e saiu da máquina.

O trio o seguiu, dando com escuro quase total, a não ser uma pequena fonte de luz que vinha de um grande aposento fechado bem lá na frente. Os raios saiam pela janela e pelas frestas em volta da porta. Eles se esconderam rapidamente. O Doutor ativou a chave de fenda sônica como lanterna e saiu andando.

Eles serpentearam por várias caixas fechadas e abertas, peças que não ficariam deslocadas em uma grande fábrica. Então a ideia de que eles estavam em uma começou a se instalar na cabeça deles.

- Bom, parece que não tem ninguém hostil. Acho que posso usar o rastreador aqui.

- É sério que a gente andou tudo isso para você poder ativar o rastreador? – bufou Rony.

- Rony! – disse Hermione.

A chave de fenda foi ativada e começou a assobiar. O Doutor contornou algumas coisas cobertas com pano até dar de cara com uma grade.

- Opa! Aqui vamos nós. Rose, Alvo, estão ai?

Eles apareceram de repente do escuro, junto com muitas outras crianças.

- Pronto, achamos a sede desses monstros – disse Harry. – Agora só precisamos voltar para a sua "carruagem", Doutor, e trazer um esquadrão de aurores, então...

Porém ninguém soube o que aconteceria depois que os aurores chegassem, pois duas coisas da altura de crianças vieram pelo corredor onde estavam.

- Invasores! Vocês. serão. capturados! E. levados. ao. nosso. aliado. – disseram os dois em sincronia, com uma voz robótica e entrecortada. - "Daleks" – pensou o Doutor.

Potter se adiantou e lançou um feitiço estuporante em um deles. Ele recebeu o impacto e deslizou para trás, mas voltou, sem nenhum dano aparente. Hermione gritou: Expelliarmus! Não houve danos nos robôs. O Doutor se escondeu. O trio continuou atacando as máquinas.

- O que Daleks estão fazendo aqui? – disse ele, enquanto se esquivava de um dos raios que passou perto dele. – Não sejam atingidos pelos raios ou...

- ... vamos morrer? – disse Rony. O Doutor acenou. Rony assentiu. – Acredite, temos experiência com raios.

Relâmpagos voavam e ar deslocado levantava os panos que encobriam as coisas que lotavam o local. Logo um desses panos saiu voando, revelando uma caixa rasa repleta de pistolas. O Senhor do Tempo agarrou uma e pressionou o gatilho. Funcionou. Ele começou a atirar nos Daleks.

Então a arma falhou. O Doutor pegou a chave de fenda e tentou consertá-la. Quando a ativou, um dos Daleks berrou em sua voz mecânica.

- Tecnologia. de. Gallifrey! Elemento. não. autorizado. O. Doutor. está. entre. nós!

- Não! – ele gritou e saiu de seu esconderijo. – Deixem eles vivos! – ele abriu os braços na frente do trio. Deixe todos irem! Eu me entrego!

- Não. – disse o outro. – O. Doutor. tem. que. ser. exterminado. assim. como. as. Crianças. do. Tempo, os. companheiros. do. Senhor. do. Tempo!

- Está dizendo que ele ainda _não_ estava tentando nos matar? – disse Rony.

- Não, ele estava usando uma arma embutida. A perigosa vem agora – disse o Doutor, notando aquilo de repente.

O Dalek estava prestes a disparar seu raio mortal quando uma voz ecoou.

- Não – ela disse, simplesmente. – Traga-os para a construção. Se a máquina dele estiver aqui, vamos ter dado muita sorte – ele riu. O Doutor notou que era um homem, e que conhecia a voz de algum lugar. Mas antes que pudesse pensar mais, comensais da morte vieram e, com as varinhas, apagaram os quatro.

Tudo estava normal, exceto por uma pequena fonte de fumaça na jaula das crianças, que vinha da tranca, convenientemente acertada por um dos raios na briga.


	6. Chapter 6

Quando eles acordaram, estavam presos pelas mãos e algemas que se ligavam à parede por correntes. Suas varinhas e chave de fenda sônica haviam sido tomadas e postas numa caixa de vidro fechada e chumbada em outra parede. O Doutor levantou a cabeça, testando as mãos presas. Isso despertou os outros ao seu lado.

Ele estava com a vista embaçada, mas conseguiu identificar um borrão azul na sua frente a uma certa distância. Os Daleks emitiam ordens enquanto homens vestidos de preto passavam carregando pequenas peças e pareciam sumir dentro do borrão. Então a visão melhorou e ele entendeu que o borrão era a sua TARDIS e os homens estavam entrando nela.

- O que vocês estão fazendo ai? – disse o Senhor do Tempo. – Só os filhos de Gallifrey podem operar numa TARDIS! – ele berrou.

- Mas é um Senhor do Tempo que está operando nela, meu caro Doutor – disse uma voz de dentro da máquina.

- Quem disse isso? – disse o outro, tremendo ao sentir que sabia de quem era a voz, mas não queria acreditar.

- Ah, você me conhece. Mas, para o caso de uma pequena crise de memória – um homem alto e magro veio andando de dentro da TARDIS até a porta. – pode me chamar de O Mestre – ele sorriu com dentes e expressão de lobo.

- O Mestre? – disse Harry.

- Um outro Senhor do Tempo – disse o Doutor, sombrio. – Tão louco quanto possam imaginar.

O Mestre gargalhou com gosto. Ele falou:

- De fato. Louco com gosto. Porém, com poder suficiente para te destruir, trazê-lo de volta à vida e explodi-lo novamente.

- O que queria com meu filho, seu bastardo? – gritou Harry Potter.

- Seu filho está aqui? Bom, assim vocês morrerão em família. Não que eu me importe – disse O Mestre com um sorrisinho sádico.

- Diga, Mestre - falou o Doutor. – O que quer com as crianças?

- Precisávamos de mão de obra.

- Para que?

- Minha nova obra prima.

- Qual?

- Ah, não se preocupe, Doutor. Vou colocá-lo a par dos meus planos, para que possa, mais do que ver, entender minha vitória. Irá morrer sabendo o que fiz e que não pôde fazer nada para me impedir.

"Eu estava em Ysaar, sem recursos, derrotado. Então fiquei sabendo que o próprio Culto de Skaro estava em problemas, viajando pelo espaço em seus manipuladores de vórtex, sem um plano de ação para tomar o Universo. Eles estavam percorrendo a rota das Cinco Estrelas Cadentes, que passava por Ysaar, como sabe. Somente esperei, e consegui uma audiência com os três Daleks, membros do Culto. Incuti neles uma ideia que vinha me atormentando há eras, desde que tinha passado pela Terra e visto algumas amostras de magia por puro acaso. Meu plano era se infiltrar no mundo da magia buscando seguidores e poder. Os Daleks conseguiram quebrar a barreira que nos impede de os encontrar, então entramos. Descobrimos que Lord Voldemort estava morto, e logo achamos um jeito rápido e fácil de encontrar seguidores. Nos unimos aos Comensais da Morte, que estavam esparsos por ai, com poder, porém precisando de um líder com pulso forte."

- Mas ainda não entendi porque precisava das crianças – disse Hermione.

- Elas serão as que irão espalhar a palavra, minha cara cabelos de fogo. Irão converter o mundo da magia a me seguir e me obedecer. Você não sabe como é incrível o poder de sugestão de uma criança. É natural. Eu usaria um chip de controle – ele disse, mostrando uma arma, que provavelmente continha os chips. – Mas depois que meus amigos Comensais me mostraram algo tão útil como a Maldição Imperius...

Ele fez uma pausa, como se se deliciasse com a ideia. Então continuou.

- Então, depois que eu conquistar a total lealdade dos Comensais com minha arma secreta, nós marcharemos e derrubaremos o Ministério da Magia. E então, o mundo será nosso.

- Mas qual é essa maldita arma? – Harry disse. Ele queria saber o máximo possível para salvar o filho.

- Ah, estava esperando por essa pergunta. Prepare-se, Doutor, para ver o futuro. Veja o que eu fiz com sua velha TARDIS – e abriu as duas portas da máquina em questão. O que o Doutor viu lá o fez arregalar os olhos de fúria e respirar ofegante.

- Você não fez isso! – ele berrou.

- AH SIM, EU FIZ! – berrou ainda mais alto o Mestre, gargalhando com gosto. – Você não sabe quanto eu esperei para te ver assim, desesperado. Preciso até gravar – ele puxou um bastão de aspecto tecnológico. – Ah, isso é a minha chave de fenda a laser. Quem usa a sônica hoje em dia? – ele riu e apontou o bastão para o Doutor, supostamente gravando a reação do mesmo.

- Doutor, o que ele fez? – perguntou Hermione.

- Um Maquinário de Ressurreição – o outro sussurrou.

- Sim, e com os restos de Lord Voldemort, poderei trazê-lo de volta a vida, simplesmente. O maior símbolo contra o Ministério da Magia! O terror vai se espalhar, e quando todos se convencerem de que estarão melhores do meu lado, terei uma legião de bruxos poderosos comigo. Eu estava construindo a minha do zero, como você pode ver – ele apontou para grandes torres que circundavam um pedestal em construção. – Mas com o equipamento de uma TARDIS, só precisei de alguns condutores e engenhocas, e o Maquinário estava pronto.

- Mas foram feitos testes, Mestre. A Divisão de Estudos do Tempo-Espaço de Gallifrey mesma fez testes com a teoria, e os resultados foram catastróficos. E você sabe disso. Você estava lá quando ocorreram os experimentos.

- E isso pode realmente funcionar? – questionou Rony.

- Sim – disse o Mestre. – Com os restos orgânicos e o maquinário certo, podemos estimular as células a se reproduzir de modo a recriar o corpo, regredindo à sua condição viva.

- Não, não pode – disse o Doutor. – Isso irá trazer consequencias horríveis, Mestre. Acabe com isso e podemos conversar sobre a sua liberdade.

- Me desculpe – ele mostrou os dentes perfeitos num sorriso. – É minha vez de ganhar, Doutor – ele se aproximou dos presos e sorriu para Hermione. – Talvez eu fique com sua amiga de cabelos de fogo, para fins mais... pessoais. Todo Senhor do Tempo precisa de uma acompanhante humana. O garoto labareda e o testa rachada podem morrer.

- Você brinca demais com o fogo – disse Rony, com raiva nos olhos. – Cuidado. Você irá se queimar.

O Mestre só riu e se virou de braços abertos para a TARDIS modificada.

- Ativem! – falou para os Comensais mais próximos. Logo depois, os três Daleks do Culto de Skaro entraram lá, seguidos por dois Comensais e dois dementadores, que esfriaram o ambiente ao passarem por ali. Mas quando entraram a sensação passou.

- O Maquinário da Ressurreição está trabalhando! – ele disse, e os motores da TARDIS rugiram com força ininterruptamente. – Em cinco minutos, Lord Voldemort estará de volta, então o mundo será meu!

Sem ouvir nada da conversa que acontecia, Rose, Alvo e Cecilia fugiram da cela com a trava quebrada. Recomendaram que os outros ficassem por lá enquanto exploravam. Se saíssem todos, poderiam dar de cara com guardas e serem castigados. Eles voltariam para avisar os outros quando fosse seguro.

O trio se moveu pelas caixas tranquilamente por um tempo. Então viraram uma esquina e deram com um Comensal. Ele estava de costas, felizmente. Já iam tomar outro caminho quando Rose os chamou novamente e sussurou algumas instruções em seus ouvidos.

O guarda ouviu um pequeno barulho às suas costas. Quando se virou para conferir o que era, um grande borrão saltou em cima dele, derrubando-o no chão e tampando sua boca. Cecilia tomou a varinha de sua mão antes que ele pudesse reagir. Ele gritou ligeiramente. Rose segurou seus braços enquanto Cecilia batia na cabeça dele com um bastão de madeira que estava no chão.

- Rose! – chamou Alvo, que estava de vigia no corredor logo atrás.

Rose olhou. Um comensal alto vinha correndo para ver o que estava havendo. Ela lançou a varinha do homem para Alvo, que ficou meio atordoado. Olhou para ele e berrou:

- Expelliarmus! – o feitiço saiu fraco e o homem o desviou. Então ele tentou se lembrar das aulas que seu pai tinha dado sobre aquele feitiço. Berrou o feitiço novamente e funcionou. A varinha dele saiu voando.

Cecilia pegou a varinha da mão de Alvo e acenou complicadamente. Ele voou e foi engolido pela escuridão acima.

- Vamos – disse ela.

Então um grande rugido se ergueu, chamando a atenção dos três. Eles correram se dirigindo para lá.

Quando chegaram, escondidos atrás de um grande engradado, viram o Doutor, Harry, Rony e Hermione presos. O Mestre estava de braços abertos para a TARDIS, enquanto ela emitia o rugido que os tinha chamado. Cecilia olhou para Rose e Alvo e os dois assentiram. Eles haviam entendido. Ela ergueu a varinha para uma pequena mesa de controle ao lado dos prisioneiros, que eram guardados por dois altos homens de preto que estavam perto da máquina. Disse um feitiço, e a mesa começou a soltar faíscas e pegar fogo. As algemas do Doutor e uma das de Rony se soltaram. O Doutor se jogou em cima do Mestre. Rony deu uma cotovelada com o braço livre no comensal que havia se aproximado. Ele caiu para trás, derrubando o homem que vinha atrás dele.

Rony então viu Alvo perto dos engradados e estendeu sua mão. Ele entendeu e, tomando a varinha da mão de Cecilia, a lançou para Rony. Quando ele se virou para os Comensais, eles já estavam de pé prontos para brigar. Mas o Weasley era um auror habilidoso. Alguns raios depois eles estavam no chão.

Então o ruivo acenou e as algemas de todos se abriram. Rony disse:

- Bombarda! – e a caixa de vidro explodiu, lançando as varinhas e a chave de fenda para fora. Nesse momento o Mestre se soltou do Doutor e correu para dentro da TARDIS/Maquinário da Ressurreição. Rony, que estava com a chave de fenda, a jogou para o Senhor do Tempo, que seguiu o homem. Os três bruxos, com suas varinhas, correram também para lá. Logo atrás, Rose, Alvo e Cecilia passaram. Quando o ultimo pé pisou o chão da máquina do tempo, as portas se fecharam sozinhas e ela foi sugada para o infinito.

Lá dentro, todos estavam se agarrando em alguma coisa para não girar como loucos. O Doutor foi escalando penosamente até chegar ao console, onde o Mestre já estava. Com um olhar, os dois entraram em uma trégua temporária. Teriam de trabalhar juntos. Foram puxando alavancas e regulando botões até poderem pousar os pés no chão sem problemas.

- O que houve? – questionou Hermione.

- O que eu disse que haveria! – disse o Doutor em tom enfurecido. – Deu errado!

- Não deu! – disse o Mestre – Veja, Lord Voldemort de volta a vida!

A TARDIS estava com quatro espécies de geradores em quatro pontos separados da sala de controle. Um pedestal com quatro torres curvas girando em volta dele estalava em eletricidade. O Maquinário estava terminando seu trabalho. Fiapos voavam, aderindo ao homem disforme que renascia do chão. Com um último estalo, um monte negro de vestes estava encolhido no chão. Então Lord Voldemort, em todo o seu poder e roupas de seda fina, se ergueu do chão. Tentava identificar onde estava e o que fazia ali. Ao achar os Comensais da Morte, se dirigiu a eles. Um deles se adiantou e disse:

- Aquele é O Mestre. Foi ele que o trouxe de volta a vida, milorde.

- Junto. conosco – disse um dos Daleks.

- Sim, junto com eles.

- Agradeço a vocês, senhores. Agora, posso saber porque me trazer de volta? – disse Voldemort em sua voz perigosamente suave.

- Sua lealdade, meu caro – disse o Mestre.

- Bom, acho que...

- Isso não importa! – disse o Doutor. – Estamos no meio de um Furacão Temporal, se vocês não perceberam. Ele – apontou para Voldemort – não pode viver.

- Podemos fechar isso – disse o Mestre. – Um toldo de gotas escuras de Lyeet com muita oração pode...

- MESTRE! Tudo foi testado. Nada vai funcionar. O Furacão só irá parar quando restaurar a ordem do Universo. E Lord Voldemort perturba a ordem do Universo. Ele deveria estar morto!

- Você não vai me tomar o poder, Doutor, não dessa vez. Em formação! – os Daleks se arrumaram ao lado do homem louco, assim como os Comensais e os dementadores, todos de um lado do console. O Doutor, Rony, Harry, Hermione, assim como Rose, Alvo e Cecilia ficaram do outro lado. O Doutor estalou os dedos e portas se fecharam nos corredores que guiavam a outros lugares da TARDIS. A batalha seria somente na sala de controle. Lord Voldemort disse:

- Perdão, senhor do topete engraçado, mas eu apoio qualquer um que me mantenha vivo – e se juntou aos seus homens. – Avada Kedavra! – ele lançou o feitiço, dando início à briga.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bom, aqui estamos com o _gran finale _kkkk. Só queria dizer que foi muito bom escrever essa fanfic, foi uma ideia que achei que talvez não fosse pra frente, mas eu consegui acabar. Let's read, then! _Allons-y, Alonso!_**

* * *

><p>O Doutor correu com a chave de fenda contra o Mestre. Ele, por sua vez, sacou a chave de fenda a laser e a arma com os chips de controle. Ficaram lutando ali, enquanto o Trio de Ouro colocava as crianças em um local seguro. Depois, puxaram as varinhas e lançaram três poderosos Patronos, que dominaram os dementadores e os mantiveram presos. Depois vieram os dois comensais, os três Daleks e o próprio Lord Voldemort.<p>

- Vamos precisar de reforços – disse Hermione, olhando para as crianças.

- Não, é perigoso – disse Harry.

- Precisamos – disse Rony.

- Mas... eles nem tem varinha... – Harry retrucou.

- Eu achei algumas a mais no chão, cara. Junto com alguns comensais retardados – e jogou as armas para as crianças, que subiram e assumiram lugar ao lado dos aurores. Rose ficou escondida na parte de baixo do piso. Uma batalha começou.

- Mantenham-se longe dos raios – disse o Doutor de algum lugar. – Ou...

- ...vamos morrer! Já disse que temos experiência com isso! – gritou Rony, estuporando um Dalek.

O Doutor fazia cordas espocarem com eletricidade e se movia pela TARDIS como quem já a conhecia há séculos, escapando do outro Senhor do Tempo, jogando nele vários itens aleatórios. O que, claro, era verdade.

Então Rose viu o Mestre de costas para ela, apontando a chave de fenda a laser para o inimigo. O Doutor se retorcia em dor. Ela não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Pulou nas costas do Mestre, atordoando o ataque. O Doutor correu e socou a face dele. Então o outro subiu a rampa para a parte de cima do piso, com Rose em suas costas. Agarrou sua mão e a torceu. A mulher caiu das costas dele para o chão com força.

Voldemort estava brigando novamente com Harry Potter.

- É bom enfrentar novamente o Menino que Sobreviveu – riu o Lorde. – Vê, Potter? Eu nunca irei realmente para sempre. Já estou de volta. Como vai a cicatriz? – e Harry caiu com a dor na testa.

O Lord se virou e nesse momento viu Rose Tyler caída em pé atrás do Mestre. Voldemort empunhou a varinha.

- Avada Kedavra!

O raio voou preguiçoso até acertar Rose em cheio. Ela cambaleou lentamente e tombou do lado da mesa de controle.

O Doutor arregalou os olhos e correu para a sua acompanhante. Nesse momento Harry e Rony derrubaram dois comensais. Hermione e os meninos foram combater o Mestre, deixando os homens com Voldemort e os Daleks. Eram duas brigas acirradas e poderosas. O Doutor se ajoelhou e foi ver a pulsação de Rose. Estava fraca demais.

Ele começou a chorar.

- Isso é injusto... enquanto aquele que perturba a ordem do Universo está vivo e perigoso, vagando por aí... causando mortes... aquela que dá ordem ao Universo... ao meu Universo... está morta... – lágrimas caíram pelo maquinário da TARDIS. Um grito abafado de dor escapou da boca do Senhor do Tempo.

Então, das profundezas da máquina, um vapor dourado veio subindo, suave e doce. Todos pararam para ver. Ele saiu pelo cano da mesa de controle e parou na frente do Doutor. Ela se esgueirou pelo corpo dele até parar no pescoço, permeando-o. Ele ergueu as mãos e admirou o brilho que emanava delas.

Então se virou para os Daleks e estendeu uma mão. A fechou e dois Daleks explodiram em pó. O Mestre tremia de medo.

- O. Doutor. tem. o. poder. do. vórtex. do. tempo! – disse o Dalek restante. – Retirar! – e desapareceu.

- Doutor? – Hermione chamou cautelosa, como tinha feito tantos anos antes com o lobisomem que era Lupin. – O que houve com você?

- A TARDIS me deu um presente – disse ele. – Ela me dispôs um pouco de seu poder. Não sei se sobreviverei a receber tamanha força, mas irei por ordem no caos – ele se virou para Voldemort. Ele esticou o braço e lançou um feitiço. Ele ricocheteou inócuo no homem que cintilava. O Doutor acenou. As portas da TARDIS se abriram e Voldemort foi sugado, pura e simplesmente, para o Furacão, onde se desintegrou. Nenhum dos outros foi afetado.

O Mestre havia se encolhido contra a parede.

- Mestre – disse o Doutor. – Vamos, podemos consertar isso. Esqueça esses planos. Fique comigo e com Ro... – ele se calou bruscamente.

- Nunca! Posso ter perdido agora, mas espere! Eu voltarei, e então esmagarei sua cabeça com meu Mocassim, Doutor.

- Você não se lembra daqueles dias? Éramos amigos, Mestre. Por que não voltar a esse tempo?

- Você era outro. Era o temido Doutor, que havia lutado na grande Guerra do Tempo, e não tinha medo de nada.

- Eu era inconsequente. Era louco, guerreiro desesperado, como você é agora. Alguns amigos me ajudaram a superar isso e me tornar uma pessoa melhor – disse ele olhando tristemente para Rose.

- Ah, me desculpe, Doutor – falou Rony, apontando a varinha para o Mestre. – Você brincou demais com os cabeças de fogo, idiota do tempo. Agora é hora de você queimar. Estupefaça!

O Mestre gritou e ele voou pelo ar até aterrisar dolorosamente na mesa de controle.

- Espere pela minha volta, Doutor. Sua hora chegará – ele ofegou. Apertou um botão em um relógio. O Doutor estendeu um dedo e o Mestre ficou olhando para o relógio esperando algo.

- Eu controlo o vórtex agora, Mestre. Você não pode usar seu manipulador do vórtex, não aqui dentro. Você está encurralado, colega. – Harry estuporou o Mestre, só por raiva pelo seu filho, enquanto Hermione usava o feitiço Incarcerous para prender as mãos do criminoso. Rony não resistiu a acenar com a varinha depois que Hermione havia terminado, apertando um pouco mais as cordas nas mãos do homem.

- Estamos em suspensão no vórtex do tempo. Agora que Lord Voldemort está morto de novo, a ordem está reestabelecida. Somente alguns botões e podemos estar de volta, a quem interessar possa – disse o Senhor do Tempo, em tom maquinal.

Então o Doutor pegou Rose e a pos na plataforma do Maquinário da Ressurreição.

- Doutor? Não vai usar essa máquina vai? – disse Harry, agora abraçado forte com o filho. – Não vai reativar o redemoinho?

Ele ignorou e pegou alguns relógios parecidos com o do Mestre numa caixa tombada pela batalha. Deu um para cada.

- Se recomeçar, vocês vão ouvir o barulho. Apertem o botão amarelo. Vão conseguir passar pelo Furacão e parar onde estávamos. Eu... vou tentar trazê-la de volta.

- Mas, Doutor...

- Eu preciso! – ele gritou, quase em desespero – Desculpe, Hermione. Mas eu sou o responsável por ela. Se não funcionar, nós dois morreremos juntos.

Antes que algum deles pudessem protestar mais, o homem descarregou toda a energia da TARDIS na mulher. Ela se ergueu no ar, envolta pela luz dourada. O Maquinário se ativou e Rose ficou cheia de poder. O brilho do poder do vórtex, a própria alma da TARDIS, girava e brincava em volta do corpo inerte de Rose Tyler. Ela resplandecia de um modo intenso, quase sobrenatural. Aqueceu o ambiente com mais força do que qualquer aquecedor que aquela máquina impossível pudesse ter. De repente, ela desligou e a garota caiu pesadamente.

- Está quebrada? – disse Alvo, assombrado com o que vira.

- Não, só acabou o serviço – disse o Doutor.

- Isso é bom, não é? – disse Harry. O Furacão não começou...

- Há uma terceira opção. O Maquinário pode decidir que o corpo não pode ser renovado. E o descarta - disse ele, quase aos prantos.

Ele correu para Rose e chorou em seu peito, com vontade. Os outros ficaram em silêncio, respeitando o momento.

Então ela abriu os olhos.

Eles estavam dourados. Ela abriu a boca e disse simplesmente:

- Ela pode precisar de um estímulo – ela falou. – Eu sou a TARDIS, e eu sou uma mulher agora. Como ainda acontecerá algumas vezes. Mas só por enquanto agora. Aproveite – e apagou de novo.

O Doutor entendeu. Aproximou os lábios dos da moça e deu um beijo apaixonado. Ela estremeceu em poder e acordou, dessa vez como Rose Tyler.

- O que houve? – disse ela.

- Seu Senhor do Tempo veio te buscar.

- Como sempre, certo? – ela riu.

- Sempre. Eu irei te buscar até da morte – ele devolveu.

Depois de muitas alavancas e sorrisos todos estavam voltando para aquilo que era, como descobririam depois, um grande armazém isolado em Londres. Chegando lá, Harry e Hermione libertaram os garotos bruxos e pegaram alguns comensais, enquanto Rony chamava um destacamento de aurores de Hogwarts para destruir o local.

Então, com a situação um pouco mais controlada, todos se sentaram onde pouco tempo antes o Mestre explicava o plano de liderar o mundo. Eles haviam conseguido parar o louco, mas ainda tinham que decidir o que fazer. Na verdade, onde estava ele? Quando conferiram, só viram uma pilha de cordas queimadas. O Mestre havia escapado. Mas agora eles estavam avisados, e Potter iria avisar o Ministério sobre possíveis invasões. O Mestre não iria incomodar aquelas terras por um bom tempo.

- Doutor, como você conseguiu... – questionou Potter.

- Ressuscitar Rose sem provocar um Furacão? – disse o Doutor debaixo de um das máquinas instaladas na TARDIS para o Maquinário. Ele, Harry e Rony as estavam retirando, os bruxos com uma chave de fenda normal e muita dificuldade. – Bom, nem eu sei direito. Mas tenho uma teoria.

- Compartilhe-a conosco – disse Rony.

- Eu acho, caro cabelos de fogo (Rony riu sarcasticamente), que assim como o Universo não aceitou que trouxéssemos Lord Voldemort de volta porque perturbaria a ordem, a morte de Rose perturbaria também, então ela pôde voltar. Quando eu falo Universo, o vórtex do tempo está dentro disso. É toda a realidade, por assim dizer. Mas quem sabe? O Universo é muito imprevisível.

- Tem certeza de que é todo o Universo, Doutor, ao qual ela traz ordem, ou só ao seu? – disse Rony.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangido.

- Alguém conseguiu soltar a máquina? – disse o Senhor do Tempo, que saiu logo depois.

- Você realmente tem o emocional de uma colher de chá, hein? – disse Harry e jogou algo como um prego no amigo.

No final, com tudo retirado e entulhado num canto da TARDIS, Rose e o Doutor foram se despedir.

- Nós fizemos um bom time – disse ele. – Salvamos o Universo.

- A gente também tem experiência nisso – falou Rony.

- Muito obrigado, Doutor. Você salvou o meu filho – disse Harry.

- Por nada. Faço isso todo dia antes de tomar o café. E quando não tomo faço isso duas vezes – todos riram.

- Há algo que possa fazer por você?

- Na verdade, há. – O Doutor entregou a ele uma caneta, mas com uma ponta brilhante. – Sei que existem muitos vira-tempos no Ministério. Preciso que vá até eles e aperte esse botão. Isso vai me ajudar muito.

- Não vai atrapalhar nas funções deles?

- Não. Vai servir para lhes proteger.

- Aprendi a confiar em você, Doutor. Considere feito.

Rose se adiantou.

- Só queria dizer que foi uma honra lutar ao lado dos meus heróis – e abraçou cada um deles.

- Heróis? – disse Hermione.

- Sim, os heróis que vocês se tornaram para mim... nessa aventura – ela tentou consertar. – e sempre foram – acrescentou baixinho.

O Doutor apertou a mão de todos.

- E se precisarmos de você? – a bruxa disse de novo.

Ele apontou para o garoto e a garota que só observavam.

- Eles têm o espírito. Serão ótimos aventureiros. São melhores do que eu até. Aproveitem – e ele correu para os dois.

- Nunca percam a inocência e a beleza da sua idade. Nunca é errado querer a infância de volta. Minha vida é basicamente uma infância bem longa. E tem funcionado bem até agora – ele piscou um olho e disse exclusivamente para Alvo:

- Nem sempre é tão difícil impressionar uma garota – o Doutor lhe deu um galho seco. Ele usou a chave de fenda sônica e uma rosa de tons esverdeados floresceu. – Boa sorte, Alvo.

- Como se diz mesmo? _Allons-y! _

- Muito bem! Espalhe a palavra, Potter, espalhe a palavra – ele riu e correu para a porta da máquina do tempo. Rose o acompanhou.

- Hora de partir, meus caros. E, só mais uma coisa... – ele disse, com semblante sério. – óculos legais, Potter. – ele sorriu e entrou. Rose acenou e o acompanhou.

A TARDIS rugiu, agora normalmente, e eles voaram pelo tempo e espaço, deixando Hogwarts e todo um mundo.

- Doutor? O que era aquilo que você deu para Harry?

- Ah, aquilo? Só um pequeno bloqueador. Se eles explorarem um pouco mais, vão conseguir viajar pelo Universo afora até. E ainda não é hora. Mas aquilo não vai durar para sempre. E quem sabe se não será com eles que o Universo lá fora será mostrado para a Terra?

- Bom, certo – Rose deslizava um dedo por um cano. – Lembra do que me disse? Que me buscaria até da morte?

- Claro – ele disse, sem erguer os olhos dos controles que operava.

- Era verdade?

- Sim – ainda de cabeça baixa. – Você é importante para mim.

Ela foi bem para perto do Doutor, que ergueu a cabeça e se surpreendeu com a proximidade.

Estavam bem próximos.

Quase colados.

Lábios quase se tocando.

Mãos se entrelaçando.

A TARDIS aterrisou com força em algum lugar desconhecido. Os dois foram jogados para os lados.

- Ah, Rose Tyler, você pode me salvar dos truques do Universo muitas vezes – o Doutor disse, se recompondo. – Mas às vezes o Universo me salva de você. Vou dar uma olhada por aí, viemos parar aqui por alguma razão. Melhor ficar, pode ser perigoso – ele piscou e sorriu.

- Eu não – disse a moça, sorrindo. – Não importa para onde eu vá, meu Senhor do Tempo sempre irá me buscar.

Com a emoção de uma nova aventura, os dois deram as mãos e correram para as portas de um novo mundo.


End file.
